


Saving Me

by Lyl



Series: Immortal!Kate [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Some disturbing images, but talked about briefly and vaguely.

“Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into.”

Kate had barely opened her eyes when she heard the words, so it took a minute for them to really sink in. As the memories came back, the headache that had been pounding through her temple slowly began to disappear.

She tried to ask what was going on, but all that came out was a strangled groan and a wince.

“Give it a moment, Caitlin. You've only just revived,” said the voice again, and it took her less than a breath to realize the accented voice calling her 'Caitlin' wasn't Ducky.

Taking a deep breath, Kate slowly felt the last of the headache dissipate, able to see the ceiling clearly for the first time. It wasn't the morgue – as she'd been expecting – or her own apartment. Rolling her head to one side showed a generic looking wall and bedside table. To the other side, another bedside table, lamps bolted to the wall, and bad art on the uninteresting wall.

Right. A hotel room.

“Where am I?” she asked, struggling to sit up.

“Well, it's not the Four Seasons, Caitlin,” said the dry voice again. Glancing over, Kate saw a gangly form slouching in one of the chairs, looking impossibly comfortable.

“Couldn't spring for something fancier, Adam? Cheapskate,” she said.

“The valet's tend to call the police when you ask them to carry a body bag up to your suite.”

“I told you it was a bad idea at the time,” she reminded him. “Stop blaming me for getting yourself thrown in jail.”

“How was I suppose to know the idiot boy would actually look in the bag?” he drawled out, still indignant over the whole fiasco.

“So I died,” she said, cutting off their old argument.

“Single rifle shot to the head,” he said, watching her carefully. “Sniper.”

“Ari,” was her only response, closing her eyes in resignation. Gibbs would know it too, and would be out for blood.

Silence filled the room for a time, until Kate looked at her teacher and oldest friend, concerned.

“What?”

“You've been taking the drugs again,” he said in a serious tone.

“I know you don't approve, but-”

“It took you three days to revive!”

That stopped her mid-sentence, causing her to blink in surprise.

“An immortal's body was not meant to be put through that,” he continued.

“In this line of work you get hurt. I needed to pass for mortal.”

“And look where it got you.” he snapped, keeping his voice level. Kate knew him well enough to know just how upset and angry he was.

“Adam-”

“Not now, Caitlin,” he snapped, and Kate was smart enough to understand he was angry because he'd been worried. “Shower and wash the blood out of your hair.”

He tossed a towel at her before muttering something about clothes and food as he left the room.

Moving slowly, Kate shuffled to the edge of the bed, hoping that her legs would be strong enough to support her. The room spun dizzily around her as she stood up, and she was thankful to that the wall was there for support. It had never taken her so long to revive before, and despite what her teacher may believe, it had scared her.

Her legs seemed to gain more strength as she shuffled to the bathroom, though she had to lean on the counter for support.

It took her longer than she would have liked to undress and shower, but the spray of hot water felt divine. Kate studiously ignored the slowly fading lines across her chest, evidence of Ducky's careful autopsy. Being dead was being vulnerable, and Kate had woken up too many times over the years to someone – or something – desecrating her body to be comfortable with it. If she thought about it too much, she might go insane.

She was just glad she hadn't woken up in the middle of it. That was never fun.

By the time she was finished, the headache had gone completely and she felt more like herself.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she left the bathroom to find Adam had returned, the smell of food tempting her more than the sight of the shopping bags. She must have been in the shower longer than she'd realized.

“Feeling better?” he asked, pointedly avoiding looking anywhere but her face. He'd notice the fading autopsy scars, but wouldn't bring it up. It was one of those things Immortals never talked about – what could happen in today's society. Generally, you tried to steer clear of morgues for just such a reason, but it couldn't always be avoided.

Adam handed her the clothes, waiting for her to dress before handing her some food. They ate quietly and quickly, Kate trying her best to actually chew the food instead of swallowing it whole. She hadn't realized she was starving until the smell of food had hit her.

“You can't go back into law enforcement,” Adam said into the quiet.

“Not right away, but maybe in five or ten years-”

“Not any time soon, Caitlin!” he pressed, and Kate had to wonder if this was where she would get the lecture about wasting her time helping mortals. “Your death – and your face – are national news. There isn't a channel in the country that hasn't made you their top news story.”

“Damnit!” she swore, realizing he was right. Even ten years down the road, someone would either recognize her, or find her face 'familiar' enough to go looking. It would take a while for her to be able to claim 'uncanny resemblance' and have it not raise any questions.

“Your just lucky I was in the States when this happened, or I wouldn't have gotten to you before you were buried,” he said pointedly. Kate was supremely grateful, as reviving in a coffin underground was every Immortals worst nightmare. Especially if no one knew you were Immortal.

“Do you have a backup plan?” Adam asked her after a minute.

“I was going to lay low for a few years, maybe study forensics before finding a job on the other side of the country,” she told him, though she hadn't really put much thought into it. Abby had instilled an interest in forensic science in her, and had half decided to go that way when she had to leave her current life.

“Obviously that one's out of the question,” he said with a frown. “What about choice number two?”

Kate stayed silent and avoided eye contact, knowing that wouldn't deter him. She hadn't really thought too much about leaving and starting a new life, because she'd loved her old one too much. It was stupid, but it felt like tempting fate to plan for life after NCIS and the family she'd found there.

“Caitlin! What did I teach you about planning?” He sounded disappointed, and Kate couldn't blame him.

“Always have multiple exit strategies,” she quoted, hearing the reprimand in the tone. Even after all these centuries, he still had the ability to make her feel like a disobedient child with a single look. The only other person she'd found who could do that was Gibbs – maybe that was why she'd liked him so much.

“You can stay with me until you figure out what you want to do,” he told her reluctantly.

“In Paris? I hate Paris.”

“I'm based in Seacouver right now,” he told her, a sudden smile on his face. That smile never boded well for anyone, as experience had taught her. “In fact, you can help me out on a certain project I'm working on.”

“Dare I ask?” she said, half worried and half intrigued. When Adam got that look on his face, she knew there was bound to be trouble.

“I'm in the process of stripping a certain Immortal boy scout of his chivalrous tendencies.”

“Oh?” she asked, intrigued. Adam tended to stay away from other Immortals unless absolutely necessary. Something, or maybe someone, had obviously happened in the last few years to change that, and she was curious as to what it was.

“I'll tell you on the way there,” he said, his smile turning wicked. “You can be helpless and vulnerable as he tries to rescue you from the influence of a shady, older Immortal. Then kick his ass for pulling the caveman attitude on you.”

Damn him. He knew exactly what to say to get her to agree.

“Does this mean I have to play the innocent, naïve new Immortal who has a huge case of hero worship for the older Immortal who saved her from a life of drugs and prostitution on the mean streets?” It was said sarcastically – another trait she'd picked up from him over the years – but her mind was already planning what she would need and how she would act.

“Close enough. We'll work out the details along the way,” he said, grinning in anticipation. “You should get more sleep. Let the drugs work themselves out of your system so you can heal properly,” he added with a pointed nod in the direction of her chest.

Kate smile slightly at that, appreciating his concern for her.

Halfway to the bed, she turned to look at him cleaning away the remains of their dinner, “Adam?”

A distracted “Hm?” was all she got.

“Methos,” she called out, determined to gain his attention. At his questioning look, all she found she could say was, “Thank you.”

His mouth softened at that, the only acknowledgement she knew she'd get.

“I don't know why I bother. You're more trouble than your worth, Caitlin,” he grumbled, turning back to the small hotel table.

Kate got into bed with a smile on her face, glad that she had someone to turn to. She hadn't realized how much she'd come to depend on the people at NCIS until she'd had to leave.

Losing family was never easy, no matter how many times she'd gone through it.

END


End file.
